Jump
by ToughLove726
Summary: The day I jumped changed everything. Now I really wish I wouldn't have jumped. Because, for the first time in my life, I'm alone.
1. Alone

That day, the day I jumped. it changed everything.

At first, everything was fine. of course people were shocked, but they seemed to accept us. slowly got back to normal. My dad was enraged at my "little stunt", but everything was fine

Until the day they came, totally unexpected. Just like they wanted it.

The last thing I felt was the dart in my back. Then everything went black. I woke up in a room with no windows. then the tests started. I didn't feel a thing-not anything painful at least-they broke bones, cut off limbs, and filled my body with water. All for it to heal. They were amazed,I thought they would eventually let me go. But then days past, then weeks, then months, I begged for them to let me go, then they would say "just a little more". That was when I realised, I wasn't getting out of here. There was no one to save Me. Not dad, not Peter, not anybody. There wasn't anyone left to save me.

For the first time in my life, I was alone.

My name is Claire Bennet, and wish I wouldn't have jumped

* * *

**hey, I'm new. Please review! Hope you liked it! chapters will get longer.**


	2. Eternity

So this is eternity? strapped to a table? I always wanted to "test my limits", but not like this! Not to mention I have no idea if my family is even alive. Peter? My dad? For all I knew Mr. Muggles was dead. But my dad, _Noah Bennet,_ the man with a plan, had to be alive. And Peter, Peter could be in this... whatever it is. Facility? Clinic? Who knows.

But he is alive. I can feel it

Yeah this is what I do all day, I lay here and think about my life. Was this life? Or was death more like it? Atleast most people have that to look forward to.

The door opened. The doctor came in, "hello Claire, how are you today" he said cheerfully, like it was his favorite part of the day. "I would be alot better if you would _let me go." I said. How did he think I was? Having the time of my life? Not really. " just a little longer Claire, we still have a few tests to run. out of all the abilitys I've seen yours has to be the most incredible!" He said enthusiastically_

_"im glad you enjoy it so much" I said with venom in my voice. He didn't reply, he then took a saw out of his bag."now Claire, we're going to test limb regrowth." He said. I said nothing, laying back and waiting for it to be over._

* * *

_**Hey! I hope you guys like it! Please review!**_


	3. Regrowth

Turns out I can regrow an arm, leg, and all of my internal organs with ease. Yay. Nothing I didn't know.

I heal about 20 times faster then an ordinary human. The docter left about 10 minutes ago.

And that was when I felt it, the straps that held me down were loose. It took me breaking my wrist, but I got it out. I quickly loosened the other bonds and got up.

Okay, I'm free. Now what? I couldn't just run thru the middle of the clinic, I would be caught before I hit the door. And what about everyone else here? What if Peter was here? And even if I got out, where would I go? I had no idea where I was. I could be in Antarctica for all I knew!

I'm in over my head. But I have to try. This could be my last chance,so I went to the door. Locked. I looked around the room.

And then I saw them. Lying on the table, were a set of keys. I could have laughed at the irony of it. The first time I'm free, the doctor forgets his keys! I grabed the keys and ran to the door. Slowly unlocking the door, I quietly peeked thru.

Nobody. Not a soul.

Really? They call this security. I slowly walked thru the hall, numerous doors on both sides. I had the keys, I could free them. But there were to many.

Peter

I had to find Peter. But what are the chances he's here? Luck has been on my side, I've been very lucky. But Peter would do it for me. Each of the doors had names. Peter petreeli, Peter petreeli, Peter petre-

Peter petreeli.

No way. The universe had to want me to get out of this place. I quickly opened the door. And there Peter was, fighting against the bonds that had held me. He looked up, ready to attack even though he could barely move.

"Claire"

"Peter"

I quickly ran to him loosening the bonds."How are you here" he asked shocked."I've been down the hall the whole time." "How many other people are here" he asked quickly."more than I can count." I said, almost in tears."We have to help them." He said hurriedly."Peter we can't, there's to many, I've been lucky to get here." I said. I just want to get out of here. "Come on" I said exasperated. He nodded reluctantly,"lets go" He said.

And we ran.

As we ran thru the hall, I told him my story of how I got here.

"Wait!" He said urgently. "What" I said. "There, we have to help Gabriel" "who?" "Gabriel Grey-Sylar" he said. "What? Why would we save that psychopath? Let him rot!" Why would Peter want to save him. "Claire, he's changed. We were stuck together in his head for 5 years."

Wow

Being in this place had finaly drove Peter insane."Peter, I think-Peter?" I turned around and the door to Sylars room was open.

And then they walked out. "Peter, what are you doing!" I said angered that he had ignored me.

"Claire, I promise I'll explain everything once we get out."

"Claire?" Said Sylar

"Shut up. Lets go" I said

They nodded. "lets go" they said in unison.

"Don't do that"


	4. Explaining

I can't believe it. We made it out of that clinic.

I'll admit we had trouble. But with Sylars help we made it out

Sylar.

How could Peter do this to me? Was he trying to get us both scalped? That clinic finally did it. It did what Arthur, Adam, Nathan, and Angela couldn't. It drove him insane.

"Explain" I said through gritted teeth, as we trudged thru the forest.

"I had a dream, that my friend Emma was going to be forced to kill thousands of people..." I waited patiently while he told the story, with Sylar cutting in when needed. By the end of the story, it was nearly nightfall. "Okay" I said, exasperated by all this information. Sylar-a good guy-I could almost laugh. It was unbelievable. I had to be asleep.

I had been to lucky. breaking free, Dr. Freeman-that was his name right?-forgetting his keys, finding Peter, and all but walking out the front door. I had been there for months and never even got a chance of getting out.

And no security. What was up with that? Sure there had been a few guards, but Sylar made quick work of them. apperantly they had kept him heavily sedated because he was so dangerous.

We all knew that.

"What now" I asked."I don't know,what about Noah?" Peter asked, I flinched at his name, "I don't know, he could be any where by now." Peter's shoulders slumped. "Look, it's getting late, we need to sleep." Said Sylar. I glared at him. He rolled his eyes.

I want to punch him so bad.

We found a spot to camp for the night, but I couldn't sleep. Every time I closed my eyes, I saw things I didn't want to see. But finally, I dozed off.

I was back in the clinic. doctors cutting my organs and limbs off. But something was wrong. I wasn't healing."uh-oh" Dr. Freeman said,"looks like you reached your limits Claire."

"Claire"

"Claire"

"NO" I woke up."Claire it's okay, it was just a dream." Peter said, calming me down."Whats wrong?" Sylar asked just waking up. I turned my head, wiping tears from my eyes."Claire had a bad dream.""oh" he said, laying back down."Get up guys. we've got a long road ahead of us." Peter said.

Peter and Sylar both think we're somewhere in the Nashville, Tennessee area, we're heading north. Then we'll try to settle somewhere in Kentucky. Maybe Glasgow or Bowling green. Somewhere we can fit in, be normal.

Yeah right.

And then we headed out.

* * *

**Hey, I really hope you guys like it! Of course, you could review wink, wink, nudge, nudge(;**


	5. On The Run

"So where were you guys thinking of settling once we get to Kentucky."said Peter, "I think we should try Glasgow. Bowling greens to big." I said. "you know I've been thinking..." said Sylar.

This should be good.

"we should try and save other specials, that can't be the only clinic out there, and there was hardly any security-" "yeah, and there was something up with that. I was in that clinic for months and never even got a chance to escape, and then the Docter forgets his keys?" "Why would they let you escape?" Peter asked confused."I...don't know. I'm not saying they did, just that its weird." I said, shrugging."maybe they thought you would go to other specials and that they follow you." Said Sylar.

"And they didn't expect for you to break Sylar out." Said Peter. Of coarse, everyone is afraid of Sylar, why would anyone break him out?

Only Peter.

We trudged on thru the forest for days. Stopping to rest and eat. And then we finally broke thru.

We were in Nashville. Only we could end up in Nashville,Tennessee.

* * *

We passed huge buildings. I had to admit, Nashville was beautiful. It didn't get enough credit. People were staring at us, we were wearing what we had in that clinic.

We had to fix that.

I never realized how much I missed shopping. Peter had 4 bags, and Sylar had 4 bags in both hands.

Sylar can turn pebbles into gold. Money isn't a problem.

We paid and left. That was when I spotted the police cars. And who was talking to the cop.

Dr. Freeman

Apperantly Peter and Sylar spotted him to because they both grabbed me and started running. And for the first time since we had arrived in Nashville, I realized something.

We were on the run. And no matter how far we ran we would get caught.

I was mad at myself for having hope. I was never going to see my dad, my mom, I wasn't even going to see Lyle again.

That is, if there alive.

So, I stopped running."What are you doing?!" They both said at the same time. "What's the point? It doesn't matter how far we run! They'll always catch us!" I said hopelessly. Peter quickly grabbed my shoulders shaking me. "Claire, don't think like that. We will get out of this. Don't give up hope." "He's write Claire, you shou-" "shut up" I said in his face"you don't have the right. You've taken everything from me! My biological mother and father are dead because of you!" I said, tears now freely running down my face.

And with that, I stormed off.

* * *

I was sitting on a park bench, letting my thought run wild, when I saw Peter approaching."Claire" he said, sighing in relief. "Don't run away like that." He said. "Where's your BFF?" I asked sarcasticly. He rolled his eyes, sighing in frustration, "I told you, he's changed. Look, I'm not asking you to be best friends, just be civil." He asked desperately.

I sighed,"fine" I said simply.

walking back to Sylar, I nodded at him, "I'll be civil." I said, he nodded back.

Then we left to find a hotel room.

* * *

We got to the hotel, checking in, We each got our own room. saying our good night nights, We retired to our rooms. I enjoyed a nice shower, getting the dirt and grime off. I then got in bed. I'd had that same nightmare every night since I had gotten out of that place. Finally, to tired to fight sleep, I let myself slip into unconsciousness. And for the first time in months, I had a good dream, I was back at home, hugging my father. And I had no worries.

* * *

**Hey, I would love some suggestions On what to do next! And please, R&R!**


	6. Destruction

I woke up feeling refreshed. I had such a good dream last night, that I wasn't sure if anything could bring me down.

I had hope.

Hope for a better future. Hope that maybe, just maybe, we could save the world again.

There was a knock on the door. I opened it to Peter and Sylar. They stood side by side, dressed in t-shirts and blue jeans. I was dressed in a white sweater, with blue jeans and cowboy boots.

What? It's Tennessee. I had to dress the part.

"what's up!" I said cheerfully."Wow, someone's happy!" Peter said, clearly amused. "Just had a really good dream!" They laughed. " well, come on, we're going to get some breakfast." "Okay, just a sec!" I grabbed my purse, and joined Peter and Sylar on the elevator.

We made our way to the breakfast bar. But then we saw someone I thought we would never see again. Angela petreeli.

"Peter, Claire, Gabriel, I'm glad you showed up. I've had a dream."

* * *

"Okay, so what was this dream about, mom." Peter said, in shock of his mother being here."Angela, you survived. Joy." Sylar said sarcasticly. I Hit him on the back of the head to quiet him.

"My dream isn't of concern right now." Angela said, glaring at Sylar. "Then why did you say anything?" I might not trust Angela, but her dreams weren't wrong. "I'll tell you about my dream later. Right now I just want to make sure your alright." "Oh, tinman, you do have a heart." Sylar said-again-sarcasticly.

I hit him on the back of the head-again.

"we're fine mom, just tell us the dream." Peter sighed exasperated. I was glad we had retired to Peter's room.

Angela sighed, then began talking." When Claire jumped off the ferris wheel,the government started planning. They think we'll rise up against them." Rise against them? What is she talking about? "So, then they started reinventing Adam Monroe's plan" Peter stiffened.

So did I. Adam Monroe's plan? This would hurt everyone, even them.

"They think the world needs a clean out. They'll hunker down. Start small, bomb half of the United States. Then they'll wait, bomb Canada. Then they'll wait a little more, then bomb the other half of the United States."

No. This couldn't be happening. If they did this, the world's blood would be on my hands. Peter was in disbelief. Even Sylar looked sick."we'll stop it." Peter said.

"You can't." Angela smiled sadly."Even you can't save the world this time."

"how long do we have?" Sylar asked.

"2 weeks"

2 weeks. We had 2 weeks to save the world."you'll know when the tremors start." Peter pulled me up. And we started to walk out. And just like that, my hope was crushed.

The last words I heard Angela say were,"It's going to be complete and utter destruction.


	7. Game plan

Disclaimer:I do not own heroes or the characters

* * *

I couldn't believe it. Complete destruction. And it's all on me.

If I hadnt jumped, everything would be okay.

"It's okay Claire, we'll find a way to stop the bombs." But I wasnt paying attention. I was to busy sobbing."I think she's hysterical. Maybe you should slap her."Sylar said.

Peter glared at him. So did I.

"Claire, you gotta snap out of it. I've got a game plan. Mom said that we had two weeks. All we have to do is find the bombs, and shut them off!" Peter said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Peter, Angela's dreams aren't wrong." I said frustrated that he didn't understand. "Angela is a liar. I wonder what it would take to get her right beside one of those bombs..." Sylar said, pondering. "This isn't a time for joking." I said, gritting my teeth. "Who said I was joking?"

And I could tell he really wasn't joking.

"Look, we can do this. Half of the United States is counting on us." Peter said, confident we could do this.

I wish I was that confident.

"Okay, what's your game plan?"

* * *

We are insane.

Sylar and I can't get hurt. But Peter can.

He was going to take telekinesis from Sylar and while Sylar distracted the guards. Peter and I were going to find the bombs.

"We are insane." I said. Guess where we're at.

New York city.

"Thats why we're so awesome." Peter said. I rolled my eyes."Why are we here again?" Sylar asked. Peter rolled his eyes."If you were going to bomb half of the United States, where would you start?" Peter said. Sylar rolled his eyes.

Why are we rolling are eyes so much?

"Okay, where do we start?"

* * *

We had searched the whole city.

Nothing. Zip. nada.

"I guess you were wrong Peter." Sylar said. "Wait, there's still on more place. The sewers.

* * *

You have got to be kidding me.

The sewers. It was wet, and it smells like something died. "Peter, are we almost done." I asked, exhausted and more than angry.

"Claire, look.

I looked to where he was pointing.

And there sat a huge bomb, slowly counting down.

* * *

"Okay, we found the bomb. Now what?" I asked. We were just standing in the sewers, debating how we were going to shut this thing off. "Freeze!" A guard shouted.

"Come on, Peter!" I shouted."No, we have to shut this off." "there's no time. We'll come back." I shouted, running while trying to drag him with me."What about Gabriel?!" I simply smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry Peter." He nodded sadly, and we ran.

* * *

We made it out of the sewers safely. "Peter, I really am sorry." "I know you didn't like him. That means a lot." Peter said "We'll save him." I said. Peter nodded confidently. "Defiantly" was all he said. "How are we going to afford a hotel room." I asked.

Sylar was the only reason we could afford one in the first place. And I could use a shower, we were in those sewers for hours. I smell like shit.

So does Peter.

"I think we have enough gold to scrape by." He said. "Okay, let's go." I said."I'm tired, and I want a shower." I said. "Me too" was his reply.

We got to a nice hotel. Peter simply handed the women at the desk a piece of gold and walked by. Her eyes got wide, but she handed us two room keys.

She probably thinks we robbed Fort Knox.

We said our goodnights, and went to our respective rooms. I took a long shower, washing everything 3 or 4 times. Finally, feeling clean enough, I got out. Laying down, I dozed off, exhausted from the days events.

* * *

I woke up feeling groggy. I quickly got dressed, heading over to Peter's room. Knocking on the door, he answered it, looking wide awake.

He had probably been coming up with plans for a while.

"Hey Claire." He said, sounding as groggy as I felt. "Hey Peter." I said, not even trying to sound cheerful. "How are you." He said.

How am I? What In the hell is he talking about? How does he think I am. "Wha-" I then heard a sound coming from the closet. I walked over and opened it.

Only to find another Peter tied up. I turned around only to find Sylar.

Prepared to shoot me with a dart gun pointed at me. The last thing I heard was, "Sorry Claire-Bear."

* * *

**Im sure you know who that was at the end. Okay listen, I have a poll on my profile. If the bomb goes off, there will probably be a sequel, if not I will probably rap it up in about 11 or 12 chapters. The chapters will stay around 500 or 600 words. I would love some reviews. So if your reading this, please REVIEW! I got a PM yesterday, and it asked some Questions, so here are some answers. Q:how long will this story be? A:about 20 chapters. Q:Is this a Sylaire story? A:as of right now? No. I'm not focusing on romance right now. Maybe later. So that raps up everything. I'll shut up now. Review!**


	8. Save the world

The first thing I saw was the bright lamp in front of me. I tried to get up, but couldn't move. I was strapped to a table. I heard the door open.

My father walked in. Walking closer to me, I quickly started questioning him.

"Dad, I thought you were dead. What about mom? And Lyle." "I know Claire, your mother and Lyle are both fine." He said. Why did he have me here? How did he find Sylar? And what about Peter? "Where's Peter?" I asked quickly. "Peter is fine. He's here to." He said. "Dad, you have to let me out of here. There's a bomb, we have to stop it. Its under New York City" I said.

"I know about the bomb Claire." He said. "So you've shut it off?" I asked, my heart filling with hope. He hesitated. "No"

And my hope was crushed.

"Where are we?" I asked. "The Company" He said. "Why am I strapped to a table? Why are you working with Sylar? Why hasn't the Company shut the bombs off?" I asked in succesion, "For precaution, Sylar was needed to get you here, and because we can't. Those bombs are guarded better then the president." He answered In order.

Those bombs were guarded so good that even the Company couldn't get to them?

This was bad.

* * *

Peter's POV

The last thing I remember is being knocked out by Noah as we left the hotel.

I woke up strapped to a chair, face to face with my Mother. "Hello Peter, I'm glad your awake." She said. "Where am I?" I asked, "The Company, Claire is here to." She said, "Why am I here." I asked, confused."Peter, the reason your here is because we're going to France. Its not safe to be here. I can't lose another son just because he wants to be a hero."

I shouldn't be surprised, she tried to blow up New York.

"I'm not letting everyone die." I said. "Peter, this is just one bomb, do you know how long you and Claire have been sleeping?" She said, "I don't know, a day?" I asked, "Peter, you've been sleep for a week."

Im going to murder my Mother.

* * *

Claire's POV

One week. How is this possible, "We thought that if we let the bomb get closer..." My dad looked reluctant to tell me.

I had been let out of the straps that held me down, I was now sitting in a chair. "What?" I questioned anxiously. "That you would give up. Claire I know you think this is your duty To the world, but those bombs are...to difficult to reach." He said, "we're going to France tonight. You, Me, Peter, and Angela. Your mother and Lyle are safe, there in Costa Verde." He said. I was sick to my stomach. "But what about everyone else? Matt, Mohinder, Tracy, Hiro? They'll die!" I exclaimed.

They've been captured, there on the other side of the Country. Tracy can turn her body into water. She'll be fine." He said, like it was no big deal. "That's sick." Was my only reply.

This time, we aren't going to save the world

* * *

**Hey! If anyone is reading this, please review! Im putting a lot of work into this! Also, go to my profile and vote, please! Disclaimer: I do NOT own heroes or its characters. If I did, Elle would still be alive. So much potential...**


	9. Water

I sit here, strapped to this chair. All day long.

My father had left hours ago, he said, and I quote "Don't even try to escape, your guarded better than Fort Knox. You might understand one day, and maybe you'll forgive me Claire-Bear."

I don't think I have it in me to forgive him.

I sat back and thought about my life. Save the cheerleader, save the world. Yeah right, More like, save the cheerleader, destroy the world.

'You can never die.'

'it gets easiar, life after high school'

'I can't feel pain'

With each thought, I pushed harder against the bonds that held me down. I could feel my wrists snapping, and the bonds were beginning to break.

And then then the bonds snapped. Im free.

I quickly ran to the door and started pounding on it. "Peter! Anyone! Somebody help me!"

I pounded, but no one ever came. Once again, I'm alone.

There was a sink in the room, I walked up to it and turned it on, watching water start to flow out. It was a dark green color. In a way, it reminded me of myself. At first it was clear, pure. But over time, it got dirty.

I felt dirty.

Everything that had happened, was because of me. I jumped.

In the end, is there ever really a happy ending? Or was it really all just a fairy tale?

I continued to watch the water until something happened, the water started becoming clearer. And as this happened, I realized, it's not a fairy tale.

'Your special'

'You saved the cheerleader, so we can save the world'

'Please tell me you have a plan'

Im not alone, it's not over. There's always hope.

And as I realized this, something strange started happening. The water started moving, shaping and forming itself.

And it finally rematirealized into the form of Tracy Strauss.

* * *

**So, I brought in Tracy. I know it's kind of short, but it was of just a chapter to bring Tracy in. Just about 5 or 6 chapters left. Review!**


	10. Breakout

"Tracy!" I exclaimed, "What are you doing here." I asked. "Breaking you out." She said,"What about Peter?" I asked, there was no way I was leaving with out Peter. "Peter is already out. Getting you out is going to be a little tougher." She said, as if already contemplating.

"I found out about the bomb a few days ago." She said, "How?" I asked, confused. I thought we were the only ones who knew. "That doesn't matter, stay right here!" She quickly morphed back into water, speeding under the door. I heard a few screams, then the door opened to revel Tracy. "Let's go" She said

We sped off down the hall, she froze and took out guards when needed.

We finally made outside, finding Peter. "Peter!" I rushed up to him, embracing him, I turned around, finding Tracy standing awkwardly to the side. "Thank you so much Tracy, you saved me again." She smiled,"It's no big deal, just my duty to the world." "Are you going to stay and help us take out the Bomb?" Peter asked. She hesitated,"unfortunately, I can't. I have to get back to my nephew. I'm sorry, good luck." She said, turning into water and rushing down a nearby drain.

* * *

"So, what now? I asked, confused. "Im...not sure" Peter said.

We're walking thru New York City. We can't go to the bomb, we're tired, hungry, and have no money.

We would lose.

"Where are we going to sleep? A bench?" I asked, "Im...not sure" He said,"Is that all you can say!" I yelled, irritated

The least he could do was give me a good answer.

"I'm sorry! Your not the only one suffering you know!" He said. He's right, I'm being a bitch. Damn it! I hate it when he's right. "Fine, im sorry." I said, "Im sorry for blowing up at you, I'm just frustrated. But I still have Tracy's ability, I can probably get us in some where. My old apartment?" He asked, "Fine with me." I said.

* * *

Luckily, no one had moved into Peter's old apartment. "You can have the bed, I'll take the couch." He said, "No i'll take the cou-" "Don't argue Claire." He said in a no nonsense tone.

I got in bed, drifting off as soon as my head hit the pillow.

* * *

I woke up with a start, getting out of bed, I ran a comb thru my hair. It was about the only luxuri we had.

I walked into the kitchen, seeing Peter sitting at the kitchen table, sipping coffee. "Coffee?" He asked, "Sure" I answered.

We sat in comfortable silence, sipping our coffee. "So" I started.

"What's the plan?"

* * *

**Hello! I'm so happy I got some reviews! Now, if only some people would vote. We're nearing the end, I really need you to vote. A sequal will probably happen if the bomb goes off. I know these chapters are short, but I only plan to make them 500 or 600 words per chapter. Sylar won't be featured much, he's a recurring character. Okay, I'll shut up now! Review!**


	11. Battle lines

Peter was working constantly on battle plans. I tried helping him, but I turned out to be more of a hindrance then a help. We only had 5 days to stop the bomb. I didn't tell Peter, but I'm nervous. What if we couldn't stop the bomb? It would be disastrous. It would change the world even more than my 'Jump'. That I know for sure.

What would the world be like if we were all normal? Would the Battle lines still be drawn? Peter and I probably never would have met, I probably would have never known Nathan. In a way, I wouldn't be the person I am today if we weren't 'special'.

We hadn't even started trying to find out how to shut off the bomb. If we got that wrong, we could cause it to go off right then and there.

"Good morning, Claire" Peter said, getting up off the couch and scratching his stomach. "Good morning, Peter" I said, trying not to laugh. His hair was thrown over to one side of his head.

It looks like he sleept on his head.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked, noticing my struggle not to laugh. "Look in the mirror." Was all I said. His eyes narrowed, but he looked in the mirror. "Shit!" He said, I busted out laughing and he ran to the bathroom.

* * *

He came out dressed nicely. "Never speak of it." He said. I nodded, still smiling slightly.

"So, anything new?" I asked. "No, everything I come up with will probably get us caught." He huffed, frustrated. "You know what? You need a break!" I said, "Claire, I dont have time for a break." He said, "Yes, you do. You've only been getting about 3 hours of sleep." I said, leading him to the couch. He laid down, quickly drifting off.

I took the time to study him. Peter has always been handsome, every sense I met him. I was attracted to him that night, and even though we're related, it still lingers slightly.

He'll always be my hero.

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. I started panicking, who would be knocking on the door? For a moment, I thought about waking up Peter, but why wake him up for a Salesman? I slowly opened the door, and I saw Sylar. I started to scream, but my mouth was telekineticly shut. "Don't worry, I'm on your side." He said, and my mouth was free.

"Im going to help you shut the bomb off."

* * *

**Hey! I'd like to think everyone for reviewing! And before you ask, no this isn't a paire fic. But I do thank they have great chemistry, they shouldn't have been related. Also, thanks for favoriting and following this story. Vote on my profile. I need to know your choice! Review! I don't own heroes or its characters. If I did, Peter and Claire wouldn't be related!**


	12. I'm a Hero

2 days later

The plan was formed. Sylar said we need to cut the red wire to keep the bomb from going off. But he also said it could cause it to go off, but its the only chance we have.

Sylar.

We hadn't talked much, but we never did before. But he helped them catch us. I'm so confused, One minute he's a hero, the next he's a villain. But he's the best chance we have if we want to even get to the bomb. We only have 3 days to shut it off.

My life is like a sci-fi tv series.

But what happens even if we do shut off the bomb? What about the other bombs? Sylar said the bombs could be connected, shut off one, shut off all of them. But there was no way to know if he was right, only one way to find out. Shut it off.

Easier said then done.

Since Sylar's back, we have our money back. We could finally have a warm meal and all have a soft, comfy bed. We had gone back to living in a hotel, I was currently brushing my hair, I just got out of the shower. I'm about to go over to Peter's room, we've already made all of the arrangements, but we usually like to stay together.

* * *

I walked over to Peter's room, knocking on the door. He answered,"Hey Claire, come on in." He said, Sylar was already here, laying on the bed like he owns the place.

Idiot.

"I've gotta run to the store and get some food, can you two be alone for a little while and not kill each other?" Peter asked, "Sure, I can't die." I said, I can handle Sylar.

I think.

"Me neither" Sylar said, smirking. "Okay, I'll be right back." And he left. So now we sit here, in awkward silence. He finally looked at me, "Claire, have you forgiven me?" He said.

That thru me off guard, had I forgiven him? I wasn't sure myself. I mean, I'm civil, but have I really forgiven him for his many misdeeds?

We sat and stared at eachother for a few minutes. Finally, I answered, "Im...not sure" "Why not?" He asked, "Because, I'm confused. One minute, you're a hero and the next you're a villain. Which is it?" I said, he sat and stared at me for a minuet, then finally answered, "I'm a hero."

Is that enough? I thought of everything he had done to me. But that's in the past, so I did something I never thought I would do.

I let it go.

I felt all of the anger leave my body. I felt lighter, like I was being weighed down. "Then, I guess I have." I said, and he smiled.

So did I.

* * *

Peter came back with some food, and we sat down together and ate. "So, what did you guys do while I was gone?" Peter asked, Sylar and I shared a smile, "Nothing" we said in unison. Peter looked horrified.

"Don't do that."


	13. Coming to a head

Today's the day. Everything is coming to a head.

Today, we have to stop a bomb that's guarded better than the president, and we could end up making it go off anyway.

No problem.

"Are you ready Claire?" Peter asked me, we're getting ready to head to the sewers, Sylar and Peter are going to distract the guards while I go to the bomb and try to shut it off.

"Yeah"

* * *

We got to the sewer entrance, taking off the top, we jumped thru the hole, ending up landing in knee level water.

Yep, it still smells like shit.

We ran thru the sewers taking different turns at every corner. We only have 15 minutes left.

We came to the place where we had to split up, "This is it." Peter said, "I know, good luck." I said to both of them, I had made Peter promise that if he even felt the slightest tremor he would take my ability from Sylar.

"No matter what happens Claire, I love you." He said, hugging me. Tears were in my eyes "I love you too." I said, "Please be careful." I said, I don't know what I would do if something happened to Peter. "You too" they both said at the said at the same time.

"Don't worry, I can't die." I said, they smiled, and we separated.

* * *

As ran thru the sewers, I thought about what could happen if I didn't shut this thing off. How much would the world change? And even if I did shut it off, what about the other bombs. This is just one bomb, this is the bomb thats ment to blow up the eastern side of the United States.

But what about the other half? And Canada? This is just one bomb, but if it went off, it would have devastating effects. Even if I did stop this bomb, there's no way to tell if it would change anything.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I saw it.

The bomb.

It had 5:00 minutes slowly ticking down, I ran to it, taking out the screwdriver I had slipped in my pocket. I started unscrewing the metal cap, it took 3:00 Minutes to unscrew it, but it finally came off.

I started looking thru the many different wires, then I saw it. The red wire was right there. But there was a problem.

There are two red wires.

If I cut the right one, it'll shut off the bomb. If I cut the wrong one, it'll make the bomb go of.

And I have 30 seconds.

It was a guessing game. Cut the right one, save the world. Cut the wrong one, destroy the world. 5 seconds. I got out my scissors.

5

I slowly creeped toward the red wire closest to me.

4

Sweat dripping down my forhead.

3

What if I cut the wrong one?

2

I got it in between the scissors, now or never.

1

And I cut it.

* * *

**I was nervous just writing this! Well, just one more chapter left. You can choose the ending to this story! Please review! And vote! Lol, I hope you enjoy this. Now, excuse me while I go take some nerve medicine...**


	14. Climax

And I cut it.

I waited, the bombs clock had stopped ticking, it was stuck at 1. Had I done it? Had I saved the world?

I stood there, expecting at any moment to be blown to bits. But I still waited.

Nothing happened. I did it. I stopped the bomb! I heard some one coming through the the sewers, it must be Peter and Sylar. "Pet-" I started, but never finished. Because, it wasn't Sylar or Peter.

It was the president.

"Ms. Bennet, I'm dissipointed in you." He Said, shaking his head. "I caught your friends trying to distract my guards. I can't believe you shut my bomb off." He said, as if scolding a child.

"You were going to kill millions of people! What your doing to all of us is sick." I said with as much venom as I could muster, "What I'm doing is necessary, your kind is dangerous. This world has needed a clean break for a long time." He said. This is it, the climax. "I'm sick of you ruining everything, Take her away." He said bluntly. The guards grabbed me, I kicked and screamed, but there grip was strong. I was finally sedated.

* * *

I woke up.

I quickly sat up, looking around. I was back in that clinic.

No.

This can't be happening, I tried breaking free, but it was no use. They had replaced my old straps with new metal ones. I'm not getting out of here on my own.

What had happened to Peter and Sylar? Were they here again? Surely they wouldn't put us all together again. What about the other bombs? How could we shut them off if we were all locked in this clinic.

* * *

Peter's POV

The last thing I rembered was being drug away by guards.

Did Claire shut the bomb off? Where is she? Where's Gabriel? Where am I? I looked around, it didn't look like the clinic I was in before. This one had tan walls, I was strapped to a gurney. A nurse walked in.

"Where am I?" I questioned, "Oh, your in a Switzerland clinic." She Said in a thick Swiss accent.

Shit.

* * *

Gabriel's POV

I woke up strapped to a gurney. I have a busting headache.

Where the hell am I?

I tried using telekinesis, but nothing happened. "It won't work." I heard someone say, I turned around and saw someone in a lab coat. "They've been suppressed." He said, "where am I?" I asked, "Germany" he said.

Shit.

* * *

Claire's POV

Three days.

Thats how long I've been here. I heard the door open, I watched a man in scrubs walk up to me. He had one of those nurse masks on, so I couldn't see his face clearly.

That's why I was so cofused when he unlatched the metal braces that held me down and gave me similar looking scrubs and a mask. "What are you doing I ask." I was cofused, until he pulled his mask down.

It was my father.

"Come on." He said, I changed into the scrubs and put the mask on. And we walked out of the clinic.

* * *

"So, did you free Peter and Sylar too?" I asked, he looked reluctant to say something. We were at Primatech paper, a.k.a The Company, "Sylar is...unaccounted for." He said.

That makes sense, he probably flew away or something. But what about Peter? Sylar would save him to, right? "What about Peter?" I asked, "Claire, Peter got shot... He's dead, I'm so sorry." He said.

No, he was lying. He had to be. Peter promised.

"Your lying" I said, He looked pained, 'No Claire, I'm not." He said.

I broke down, sobbing. "Just go away, please. I want to be alone." I said, he nodded, and walked out.

He promised. He said he would come back. How could he do this to me? I sobbed, he's not coming back.

* * *

Third person's POV

Noah Bennet and Angela Petrelli sat alone in her office. "I hate lying to her, she's devastated." Noah said, "Noah, this isn't the time for you to grow a conscience." Angela said, agitated.

He needs to understand, she thought. "It's a necissary evil. No one can know Peter is alive, not until he gets his power's back fully." Angela said, "How long will that take." Noah asked impatiently, "I'm trying to get in touch with Matt Parkman, his son was able to give Hiro Nakamura his power's back by touching him. But he's harder to find then originally thought." Angela said.

"So, Claire really can't know?" Noah asked, pained by the idea that he would have to lie to his daughter more. "Not right now, Gabriel was hard enough to get under control. We can't have Claire ruin everything." Angela said, Noah sighed. "Fine." He said, getting up and walking out.

Angela looked at a photo of Peter, he was smiling. Those were happier times, and he would be a happy again. He's going to be a great man once he gets his former power's back.

"You'll make mommy proud." Angela whispered.

* * *

**There, the last chapter. I left it open ended, there will probably be sequel. It could be tomorrow, or it could be next month. Who knows? Please review! Also, I might right new story's while on a break from this, so check out my profile every once in a while!**


	15. Author's Note

**Hi! Just here to tell you to go to my profile if you would like a summary for the Jump sequel, Push!**


End file.
